


The House of Jaune's

by Big_Diesel



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Bisexual Female Character, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dark Comedy, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Humor, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Male on Futa, Manager/Player, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Pegging, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Transgender, Vanilla, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: {Set in AU} On his 18th birthday, he gets thrown out of his home. On the same day, he gets hired as a landlord at a female boarding house called Molly House. He is told the girls were extraordinarily special. However, he is never given a reason why until his first night there. {Futa!Harem x Jaune}





	1. First Day Out (Part I)

**_Hey, guys. Welcome to the newest series of my RWBY fanfiction, The House of Jaune's. In this series, the girls of RWBY have a special gift that they will love to use towards their Jaune (and possibly themselves if Jaune is unavailable or too tired out from their extensive love toward the blonde)._ **

**_The premise is Jaune is the landlord of a boarding house called Molly House. Don't know why I have chosen the name, but it felt suitable for this occasion. Each of the girls loves him and will do anything for him (either by choice or not). As a warning, the contents of this series are risque and not suitable for everyone._ **

**_If anyone has issues regarding the content that features, but not limited to, futanari (futa on male, male on futa, futa on futa), shipping (Arkos (or not), Lancaster (or not)), then I completely understand. That is why it's called fanfiction and there are plenty, I mean plenty of stories out there that can appeal to you and whet your appetite. To my fans who are ongoing supporters, thank you so much. I really appreciate the support of being a writer over the last two years. I pray that I get better at this and hopefully one day, a story can actually become something._ **

**_So, without further ado, welcome to The House of Jaune's._ **

* * *

On the day of Jaune's eighteenth birthday, he received two gifts from his mother: a kiss on the cheek and an eviction notice.

_My dearest Jaune, this is a joyous day and a joyous occasion for you, my son, are finally becoming a man. As much as I love you and want the best for you, but I think it is time that you spread your wings and to search for a nest of your own._

Jaune didn't even have time to process as his stuff was already packed by his loving sisters. At least the clan was nice enough to make him a birthday breakfast. All of his blonde sisters didn't like the decision that their mother made, but they thought it was for the best.

They wanted their only brother to spread their wings.

They hugged and kissed their brother, waving their handkerchiefs as they bid farewell to him. Jaune sighed as he faced the world head-on.

He just wished that they would have given him time to change out of his pajamas.

"They didn't even give you time to change out of your pajamas?" The response was met with laughter from those around him. Jaune was sitting at his favorite pub in his village,  _The Stubbed Toe_. His best friend, Lie Ren, was the owner of the establishment. As the brunette was wiping the glasses, he consoled his friend as he gave him a glass of beer.

"Thanks," said Jaune as he ingested his first drink of adulthood. He finished it in one swallow, without wasting a single drop. He turned over the glass, grabbing a handful of peanuts in the process.

Lie Ren chuckled. "I had a feeling this day would come." He said as he took Jaune's glass and poured him another. "I couldn't forget the day when my parents evicted me."

"Your parents didn't evict you. They were killed," said Jaune, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, true. But those fuckers who killed my parents could have warned me," said Lie Ren while shaking his head. "Misbegotten and alone. Like an urban family in Trump America."

Jaune wanted to say something but decided against it for politics wasn't his strong suit. He thanked Lie Ren as he took another glass. "Now, I have to look for a job." He took a breath before laying his head on the table. "And a place to stay."

"I wish I can offer a place to stay, but," said Lie Ren as his mouth wavered away into another direction. Jaune nodded as he knew a certain redhead wouldn't allow him access to stay with them.

"Is Nora still upset about what happened?"

"I think upset isn't the best choice of words."

He tapped the table. "Lie Ren, is she still upset about the comment I made about France and Japan."

"Oh no," said Lie Ren while wavering his hands. "She is completely over that. Though, I must agree with you on their riding on each other's dick."

"Thank you! I have no disagreements with either party, but quit riding each other like a rodeo show."

The pair snickered for a moment before returning to their composure. Lie Ren wiped another glass. "Anyway. Nora is upset because you won't allow her to sleep with you."

"Why? I mean, that's your girl!"

"Yeah,  _girl_." Lie Ren turned beet red before wiping another glass. "I can get in contact with a few people if you want me to."

"I don't want to trouble you," said Jaune. Jaune had enough money to get him a hotel for the rest of the week. His objective was to look at the classifieds for a job. He had thoughts of leaving for the city, but with only a high school education, he had his doubts.

"Did you say you were looking for work?" Jaune turned to the source of the voice. He saw a gray-haired gentleman with a cane standing next to him.

"I beg your pardon, sir," asked Jaune with curiosity.

The elder gentleman sat beside Jaune at the bar. He looked at Lie Ren. "Two orders of beer, please."

"Which type, sir," asked Lie Ren.

"German, imported."

"Right away."

"Name's Ozpin," said the gentleman as he extended his hand.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc," replied Jaune as he returned Ozpin's handshake.

"I couldn't help but to listen to you guys over there and I see that you are in a little of a rut," said Ozpin as he reached for a cigarette. "Care for a smoke?"

"No, thank you," replied Jaune.

"Suit yourself," said Ozpin as he inhaled. "Trust me. Won't kill you any faster than my damn ex-wife." He whistled. "Damn good woman. Love her though. Goodwitch bitch." The latter he murmured before smoking again. "Anyway. Let's say I have an opportunity for you to make some cash." He winked as he leaned on his shoulder.

Jaune was taken aback. "What the hell?! Sir, in no way, shape, or form, am I a rent boy."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow. "No! What do you take me for? I mean, unless."

"You sound like a fiend."

"Just fiending for a little friendship." Ozpin was tickled as he backed away from Jaune. "I like you already, lad. I was peering closer because I didn't want the others to hear what I am going to say."

Jaune took a breath as he peered close to the elder gentleman.

"There is a boarding house in a neighboring village that needs a landlord."

"A landlord?"

Ozpin nodded as he took a smoke. Lie Ren returned with their beers. Ozpin nodded with thanks before taking a sip. "Yeah. Somebody to watch over and do some simple tasks. Not a high-risk job."

Jaune took a swallow of his beer. "I don't have many qualities of knowing how to run things. Just a farmer boy."

"That's even better! If you can till seeds, you can do this. Trust me, this isn't anything. It isn't like paying child support for the damn son-of-a-bitch called ex-wife." He sighed. "Damn, I love that girl." He took a drink. "The boarding house is a bit different because it's a girls-only boarding house."

In that moment, Jaune heard  _girl_ registering in his brain. His eyes widened like saucers. "Girls? A boarding house with only girls?"

"Hmm, hmm," answered Ozpin.

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

Ozpin tapped the cigarette. "I have a good feeling about you, boy. And I am very good with gut feelings. With the exception when I was at the altar, nevermind."

Lie Ren put a plate of peanuts at the center. He smiled at Jaune. "Looks like opportunity is knocking, my friend. I think you should take it."

Ozpin smiled. "I agree."

"What benefits can I get out of this."

"Well, a place to stay for starters. I can start you with $800 a week. It's not much, but you are living there rent-free. Take care of tenants, collect rents, and some small task. Aside from that, that's really it."

Jaune felt his stomach churning, but was still very excited about the opportunity. "This is too good to be true."

"Funny thing about fate," said Ozpin. "Can't say the same about that damn ex-wife. Love that woman!" He patted him on the shoulder. "What do you say? A job and a place to stay?"

"Where should I sign?"

Ozpin smiled. "Sign right here." He slid a piece of paper next to him. Jaune eagerly signed.

"Is this the contract?"

Lie Ren laughed. "No, that's a bill."

Jaune frowned. Ozpin slapped his thigh while laughing. "Don't sweat it, sport! This is minute compared to being in a house full of women."

* * *

_That was the best and worst day of my life. I was granted an opportunity of a lifetime. On the same day, I was kicked out of my house, I was given a job. I mean, an eighteen-year-old lad like myself being head of a house full of women. That is a dream many others wouldn't know what to do. To think I was going to have a personal harem of my own._

_What Ozpin didn't tell me was that these particular girls were extraordinary. My stomach churning was the first sign of discernment. Not even once in my conversation with Ozpin did I ask: "What made the last landlord quit?"_

_My name is Jaune Arc and here begins my journey with the girls from Molly House._

_**To be continued…** _

_**I could've continued, but it's one in the morning, I am tired, and I have to be at work in the morning. More definitely coming soon. Thanks for reading!** _


	2. First Day Out (Part II)

A down payment on a Vespa was the second thing he was going to do after earning his first check. The first thing he was wanted was to put some funds up for his sisters. Despite no longer living there, he wanted to be there for them. That was the caring nature of Jaune Arc. Regardless of the fact he was kicked out of his mother's house on his eighteenth birthday, he didn't show any disdain,  _eventually._ He looked at it as if a bird being thrown out of his nest. A nest filled with everything he missed like his video games, his manga, and his private stash. Why didn't they put it in the suitcase, he lamented to himself as he was riding in Ozpin's car to the boarding house.

According to Ozpin, Molly House was situated on the outskirts of the neighboring village, overlooking a cove. A plus, he added to Jaune.  _So whenever you get tired of looking at all of these women, there's a cove where you can look...at more women. Jaune, my boy, you have it made. Just like my bitch of an ex-wife that made her way to a lawyer behind my back. Talking about litigation and alimony...damn bitch. Love that woman._ Jaune leaned against the window, taking in the sun's ray as he was looking forward to the sea air and women. And hopefully, he can add a Vespa to his collection.

Along with his brand new  _Persona 5_ video game on his brand new PS4. Re-up on the terabytes of anime he uploaded over the years. He didn't want to admit out loud, but the collection of his vintage erotica tapes. Back when Misty Mundae and Marilyn Chambers were in their prime. He knew his fangirl of a sister had her greasy grips on his OVAs like  _Sakura Diaries, Aki Sora, Swingout Sisters, La Blue Girl, Bible Black, and Boku no Pico._ The latter he was unashamed. It wasn't his fault that Pico looked too convincing. He was too cute to be a male.

Enough lamented he thought to himself. Today was a new day. Like stepping out of the shower, paying a Cadillac car note (he remember the days when his father was alive and had to debate to pay the note or let his family starve. Jaune smiled when he remembered eating canned beans after his father used lighter from the cigarette console). His destiny awaited in the matter of a couple of hours. He wished he could say the same for Ozpin. Currently, he was on the phone apparently talking to a woman. He lit the cigarette and inhaled a few puffs before resuming the conversation.

_Girl, don't test my gangster right now. Pregnant? Pregnant for who?_

_You didn't get pregnant from me. I don't make any babies._

_Made love? Naw, sweetie. I don't make love, I fuck. Hell, you talking about._

_No, forget that. I got something to say for your motherfucking ass. It ain't mine._

_Miss me with those responsibilities. You better go to welfare line with that bullshit._

_Better figuring that shit out and get the hell out of my face because I am already bored of this bullshit._

_Well, fuck you, too._

_Call me later. Love you, bye._

Ozpin released a loud sigh as he gripped his hand on the steering wheel. He turned to Jaune. " _Hello, my love. I heard a kiss from you._ "

Jaune displayed an awkward look to his potential boss. "Sir, I just hope you were still thinking of that girl." He pursed his lips. "May I ask that it was your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend," he retorted with his eyebrows raised. He spat. "No, sir. That was your mother."

He frowned. "Sir, if you want to play those games, pull over please."

Ozpin patted Jaune on his shoulder. A bit of ash landed on his shoulder. "Have some humor, boy. I was talking with my sister."

"Okay?" Jaune had his hand on the door handle. He learned to tuck and roll one day when he was five years old when the family car stalled down a hill because his father decided to buy lottery tickets instead of fixing the car as his mother directed.

"Relax, boy." Ozpin inhaled the cigarette. He coughed. "I am just joshing with you. You really have to loosen up. Especially if you are going to survive with these girls."

"These girls from Molly House. A brief explanation if you please." Jaune was curious. Taking a job offer without much background information, just like the constant shift changes of employees of the Trump Administration. "I just want to be sure about the girls so I can be cordially and friendly as possible."

Ozpin nodded as he tapped his ash into the ashtray. "Smart kid, good head on your shoulders. Wish I would have thought about before saying 'would you marry…' nevermind." He lowered the volume from the radio before shifting his hand to the backseat. He reached for a file folder. He placed it on Jaune's lap. "This is only the basic information. Everything is in the office of the boarding house. By the way, your apartment and your office are in the same place. In other words, business up front, pleasure from the back." Ozpin's tone was more serious than comedic. "I do want to keep a tight shift when running this place." He took a smoke. "When business is done,  _party over here_." He quickly returned to his goofy self, slapping Jaune on his shoulder. "Come on, bounce your shoulders with me. No? Not into hip-hop? Oh, well. Anyway." He took another puff of his cigarette. "Inside will show the basic picture of Molly House, what it contains, how many residents, and those who are currently living there."

Jaune opened the file folder. The first thing he saw was a picture of Molly House. As he imagined, it was a wooden home. A more of a traditional Japanese home with a hint of a Westernized vibe. "My ex-wife bought it in a steal and I got back with my steel." Jaune's eyes widened when Ozpin brandished his weapon. "I like to call her White Dreams. Bang, pow, seeing Oum." Jaune returned his grip on the door handle. Ozpin pulled the trigger and water shot out on Jaune's face. "God, you are a fun to mess with." He slapped his thigh before returning to his composure. "Seriously, I got it in my divorce. The least I can get. It's a two-story villa. The residence can hold up to 20 people, but I have decided to make it for singles. Well, there is an exception of sisters."

_Sisters? Really?_

"You have a private bathroom and laundry room for yourself. The residents have one bathroom. Very nice, top-of-the-line indoor onsen. Had one of my comrades from the East to set it up for me. So, if you wanted to...you know... _check_ it out, feel free." Ozpin displayed a toothy grin as he stared at Jaune. "Might as well. You have to clean it anyway. There is a laundry room and a common room. Each residence have a kitchenette, but most of them eat in the main kitchen. One of the girls tend to cook every day so don't worry about lunch or dinner." He stuck out his tongue as he tried to think of anything more. "What else? Oh yeah, I mentioned there is a beach. Beach is privately owned by a widow of a villa two miles down." He bumped his shoulder. "Careful! She's a real b-i-tch."

"The girls?"

"Relax, my lad, I am getting there. At the moment, there are eight girls staying there. Two of them are sisters like I mentioned. There are ten rooms, so there are seven rooms being used at the moment."

"Are the girls young or old. Just curious." He hoped they were girls of his age. College girls that he pictured in the anime that his fangirl of a sister forced him to watch. His heart was still wrenching as her eyes flashed with stars for stealing his precious merchandise. His morals were strong when it came to respecting women, but he couldn't deny that he was a budding adult. He was still a teenager in the eyes of the law. He wiggled his fingers, hoping for bad juju towards his sister with his treasures.  _Love you, Jenna, but bad juju, bad juju, bad juju._

"Relax, they are your age, mostly. I do have two older women in the fray. Glad you have mentioned it. Here is the list of the girls." Ozpin flipped to the page where it showed the current roster of Molly House.

**Molly House Residents**

**Name:**   **Age:**   **Room:**

Yang Xiao Long 19/ 102

Ruby Rose 18 /102

Weiss Schnee 18 /202

Cinder Fall 38/ 103

Neo  **[Classified]**  20 /204

Blake Belladonna 19 /203

Pyrrha Nikos 18 /105

Emerald Sustrai 24 /201

"Question." Jaune was puzzled on why there was a black mark on the resident, Neo's last name. "Is there something I need to know about her?"

"No. She doesn't talk much. Actually, she doesn't talk at all," said Ozpin as he changed lanes. "Neo is a very private girl. We don't know much about her. However, she does pay rent on time and doesn't meddle in people's business, usually."

"Usually?"

"With you being the new guy, she might observe you. Nothing to worry about, lad."

"Okay. any information about the others I should know before I step in?"

Ozpin told Jaune to pause for a moment as he made a turn. According to the GPS, they were ten minutes away. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Yang and Ruby are sisters. Cinder being the oldest is the Mama-san of the place."

"Mama-san?"

"Japanese for Mother Hen. I mean, they leaned onto her for things. Get the Mother Hen, then you will be fine. She will actually help you get acquainted. While you were signing papers, I already gave her your info." He flicked his cigarette. "You already know about Neo's muteness. Oh, from time to time, Ruby might ask you to go for a walk. Take my advice, do it. What else? What else? Well, the rest of it you will find out at the Meet and Greet."

"Meet and Greet."

Ozpin dabbed the cigarette out. Ozpin exhaled the last bit of smoke as he was changing lanes. "While I was getting gas, a Black and Mild, and lotto tickets. Thanks for spotting me $10. Really need it for the tank."

"You told you were gonna put all of it the t…"

" _Anyway_ , while I was taking care of business, I've informed Mama-san that I wanted a small meet and greet so they can know who you are. So, they won't see a stranger lurking around the place."

Ozpin reached into his pocket. In it was a set of keys. He put in Jaune's hand. "These are the keys to the residence. Each of them color-coded to know where's goes where."

"Thank you, Mr. Ozpin."

"Don't mention it, lad. Like when her parents didn't discuss her potential bitchiness when I met my ex-wife at an omiai."

"Speaking of... _bitchiness_ ," interjected Jaune. "Who were you speaking with on the phone?"

Ozpin was picking with his teeth with a piece of a torn folded envelope when he heard Jaune's question. "Oh! That was a lad by the name of Glynda."

"Glynda? She sounds...nice?"

"No, my lad. Mean as a snake and surly like a sinner. Just the way I like my woman. Damn bitch, love that girl."

"So this new girl is a hassle, too?"

Ozpin raised his eyebrow before slapping Jaune on the shoulder. By this time, Jaune was going to tuck and roll out of the vehicle. Those constant pats hurt and were very annoying. "Glynda is my ex-wife."

* * *

Yang bathed in her bed which was made of the finest silk. She felt the sun shining brightly into the room. The windows were opened, exposing the sea at a distance. The sun's warmth was giving her hunger, excitement, craving for whatever being was calling her name.

Meanwhile, she gazed her eyes on a gentle creature she felt needing her tender love. She pursed her lips, giving the creature tender kisses. The creature moaned, body sensitive Yang's touches. As much as she wanted to resist, the fiery passion she was giving her was too much to resist. She tried playing coy, but that too was starting to fail.

"Dearest sister," cried the creature. "I am feeling much limp." Yang ignored her cries, continuing to lick her to her stomach, caressing her soft tongue on such smooth flesh. Yang knew her spots for it wasn't the first time she had partook of this delicate creature. Those who knew the two of the Long-Rose clan would realize that these two share a special bond. Part of the bond came from pieces of her that were confided in Yang's father for it was through their father that they share a kinship. So, therefore, Yang didn't see anything wrong in sharing her special time with her sister.

They were one in the same.

"Shh! Relax, Ruby. Let me take you away." Yang made strong kisses to Ruby's body, continuing to go to her maidenhood. As much as Ruby wanted to resist, she wanted more. She wanted someone to give her the passion she desperately sought.

Yang ignored her cries. She made to it to her cavern, which she felt her fluids wanted to be released. She licked her lips and took a taste of her sister's maidenhood.

"Yang," she cried.

"Yes, my dearest sister," she cried. "Moan my name, feel me. Let your voice be heard into this room."

Ruby clenched her toes into the silk. She took sharp breaths, feeling her sister. Ruby grabbed her tits to aid her in her near-climax. Yang knew the right spots. She continued to taste until she knew it was time for her sister to come.

"Right there," she screamed while squirming. "Right there, dear sister. I am almost there. I am almost there."

"Excellent," Yang purred. "Come for me. Let me taste you. Let me feel your love for me."

Ruby cried out her sister's name as she released her fluids into Yang's mouth. She continued licking her pussy until she felt her climax subsided. She felt Ruby's body going limp. Yang stood up and began licking her fingers of her sister's juices. She leaned forward to share some of the loot with Ruby.

"That was wonderful, dearest sister," said Ruby as she reached for the covers to cover her nakedness. Yang came and gave her a deep kiss. They swapped tongues as the duo continued kissing. She reached for Ruby's breast, but she shied away. "Remember, I get sensitive, sister."

Yang grinned. "I know. That's why I wanted more of you." She kissed her on the forehead before lying down to the bed. She grabbed her and placed her on her breasts. Ruby got herself adjusted, kissing on her nipple.

"Mama-san told me that apparently, the new landlord is coming today." Yang brushed her sister's hair, applying more kisses to her forehead. Ruby tugged on Yang's nipple, getting her more excited.

Ruby scoffed before blowing a raspberry. "Probably some old feeble man who want to check out our dirty laundry." Having a new manager meant trouble for Ruby. She wasn't a fan of their previous landlord. Having thought of the past made her clench her fist.

Yang blew into her face, stroking her arm tenderly while giving her sister more kisses. "Let's not worry about the past, sis." Yang reached her hand where Ruby's maiden was located. Ruby flinched, knowing how sensitive her bean was. "You like that, sis? Like when I stir your bean."

"Yes," she uttered as her clit stirred, enlarging into her dick. Yang's mouth watered as she wanted to partake more of her sister's dick.

A knock at the door interrupted their action. "Yang, Ruby. Get the molasses out of your ass and come outside. Ozpin's here with our new landlord." The sisters knew it came from their Mama-san. Her words were absolute as the girls gave one final kiss before getting dressed to head outside.

As Ruby was heading out, Yang pulled her back in. She pressed her to the wall. Ruby tremble as her dick was protruding from her shorts.

"Do you know what you do to me, sis," purred the blonde as she caressed Ruby's breasts. "Such a delicate, sensitive girl on the outside. Prrr, but such a naughty girl on the inside."

"I am your naughty girl, Yang."

Yang kissed her nose. "I know you are." Yang reached into her pocket. In her hands, she had a small rotor set. "Want to prove your naughtiness to me?"

* * *

Jaune felt the gravel as he bounced with it as they arrived to the boarding house. Just as Ozpin said, the boarding house stood on its own and looked over a cove where the beach resided. Not a remarkable house by any means. According to Ozpin, it was about thirty years old, squattish, squarish, made of brick, and had four windows set in the front of a size and proportion which more or less exactly failed to please. The structure was two stories. Adequate lighting throughout and smooth pavement for parking. Centered at the front of the building, the Molly House name stood.

"We're here." Ozpin stepped out of the car. He opened the door for Jaune as he managed to situate himself. His legs were waking up from the stiffness. Ozpin came with his suitcases from the trunk. "I will take these to your room. The girls should be out any minute."

Just as he said, the girls were popping out of the building. He stood frozen. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just remained calm, allowing the residence to sink in the feeling or a new landlord like he was sinking in the feeling of the girls.

The white-haired woman appeared first along with a tall Faunus brunette. The redheaded brunette and a blonde girl appeared before him. They were holding hands. A girl who had hair he called ice-cream colored hair walk calmly, separating herself from the girls. A few moments later, a green-haired tan skinned woman and another redhead came.

Their eyes were directed on Jaune. Jaune blushed, looking away for a few moments. A pregnant silence stirred.

Jaune swallowed a lump. Wasn't sure he was supposed to make an introduction, he edged forward. However, he watched another woman step in the center. The girls separated as the older woman came. Her eyes met Jaune's. Her eyes were black as the night. As if anyone enters the murky water, there will be nothing but darkness. Her face had a creamy complexion. Her nose was pointy. Her cheeks were a rosy red. She was a beautiful woman.

"Welcome." Her voice was calm as she extended her hand to Jaune.

Jaune stared at her hand. He remained nervous. Afraid that he was going to make a wrong mood. The girls were whispering at each other. Hearing that gave the blonde a little apprehension.

The woman displayed a smile. "It's okay, I don't have cooties."

He yelped. "I...I..am afraid I might."

The girls were giggling when hearing his embarrassing comment. The woman made a slight turn, silencing the girls. She returned her sights on Jaune. "Cooties I can handle."

Jaune walked forward to extend his hand. "Hi, how are you, my name is…" Jaune felt the woman's hands on his hips. She pushed him toward the car. His breath was labored. Fear was struck in his eyes. The woman gave him a strong glare, furrowing her eyebrows. Jaune stared, not because he was sticking up, but was afraid of her next move. After a few moments, she smiled and released him. "He's good." She dusted him off with her hands. "Sorry about that, Jaune. I wanted to be sure you wouldn't fight back." She patted him on the back. "The name's Cinder Fall. But everybody calls me Mama-san. Welcome to Molly House."

Jaune nodded before Cinder before returning his sights on the girls.

"It's okay. You can introduce yourself now." She grabbed his shoulders. "It's okay, girls. I don't see a threat."

Jaune bowed to the girls. "Greetings. I am Jaune Arc. I am eighteen years old. Today is my birthday. Just a few hours ago, I was kicked out of my house. Your owner, Ozpin, blessed me with a job on this day. I may have the title of landlord, but my expertise of a child." He was nervous. His hands were clammy. His voice was deadpan. "There are many things I have to learn about you as you do about me. I hope we can get along."

The girls whispered to each other for a few moments. Jaune hoped that he made a great impression with the girls.

"Charmed, I am Yang Xiao Long from Room 102."

"Hi, I am Ruby Rose. I live in Room 102. Yang is my oldest sister. Yay! Your room is right next door to ours."

"Pyrrha Nikos, Room 105. I am right down the hall if you need anything. Oh, Happy Birthday!"

"The name is Emerald. I live in Room 201. I am upstairs above you."

"Good Evening. My name is Blake Belladonna. I hope you treat us well also. I am in Room 203."

"My name is Weiss Schnee. As in Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. I rather not you know where I stay. Oh, if you touch Blake or the others, I will hurt you."

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat when hearing the ice cold words. Cinder patted his back. "Nevermind the sourpuss. This Ice Queen is a wonder, I will tell you. Worse than the skin flakes of Kathy Bates. I stay in Room 103. So, I am next door when and if you need anything." She extended her hands to the girl that didn't speak. "This girl is Neo. She is a quiet girl. Yes, she can understand us. No, she isn't deaf."

Jaune took a breath before responding. He used his hands to communicate to Neo.  _Greetings, Neo. My name is Jaune Arc. I am your new landlord._

Neo waved before returning the sign.  _Duh, stupid. I already know that. Just treat us well, okay? I expect more of you if you plan to survive this crazy place._ Neo turned and walked back to the apartment.

Ozpin returned to the parking lot where the girls and Jaune was located. He was on the phone. His face was furrowed. "Look, I don't have time for this now. Can you see I am handling business like you should have done with your damn diaphragm? Look, chicky, let me call you back." He whispered lowly. "Love you." He looked at the group. "So, I can see that you are well acquainted. Which mean…."

"Get your perverted ass out of here, Ozpin," said Mama-san. "We can take it from here."

Ozpin watched the girls walk away before giving Cinder/Mama-san the middle finger. He turned to Jaune. "Clever girls, aren't they? Well, I wish you lots of luck. My number is in your folder I left for you. Anything else you need, contact Mama-san. I will be back once a month to collect the payments."

"Yes, sir." He shook Ozpin's hand. "Thank you for the opportunity."

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you. Good luck. You're going to need it."

Jaune watched Ozpin returned to his vehicle. He stood back as he watched the vehicle disappeared into the horizon.

"Jaune, come inside and join us in the kitchen," said Cinder. "Since it is your birthday, we can make the Meet and Greet a little celebration for you, kiddo."

* * *

Ruby and Yang watched him from the common room as he turned around. Yang released a slight smile. "He's a cutie. He looks like he can be fun."

Ruby was groaning but nodded in agreement. "He's cute. Such an adorable blonde. Reminds me of a puppy."

Yang clicked her tongue with a smirk. "You like puppies?"

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Listen, why not show him around. Get him adjusted."

Her eyes widened. "You mean? You'll let me try him."

"Why not? Might as well before they get any ideas. I want to claim property before these sluts have thoughts."

"Awesome, Yang! Thanks!"

"Let him make you a woman. I will come by once you guys get comfortable."

"What if he isn't that kind of guy?"

"Trust me. Mama-san knows where she can sense a good one. He won't bite." Yang slapped her ass. "Good for it, champ. Let that sweet adorable puppy make you a maiden."

Ruby kissed Yang on the lips before running to find Jaune. Yang licked her lips.  _I sense something about you, my blonde cutie. We must stake our claim before they do._

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
